What Could Be
by Melilovesraw
Summary: It could be something great. Maybe. If they let it happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: I own nothing but my OC or OC'S. I hope you enjoy this. More to come soon. Read and review.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Vanessa's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes, the sunlight beating down on my rosy cheeks. I stretched before sitting up. Today was the day for me. I was finally going to NXT. I was finally going to lay eyes on my father in person for the first time ever. I was actually going to speak to him. Great day, well would be better if he knew about me. My mother's name is Susan Jones. She attended Nashua High School where she dated my father for her senior year before falling pregnant with me at her prom in 1987. I was born March 5th of 1988 and my name is Vanessa Jones. My birth name however should have been Vanessa Marie Levesque. Thankfully I did not have that last name. Yeah it would have made getting into wrestling easier and I'm sure it would have had other nice perks. But honestly, I am not a taker and I didn't want my father's name getting me credit I didn't earn the old fashioned way. I am all about earning everything I get and I take nothing I did not earn. I also am not identifiable as his. Yes I have his eyes but I am all my mother. I stand her height of 5 foot 5 inches tall, brunette. My phone ringing startled me and I quickly answered it.

"Hello mom."

"Hey Nessa, are you excited?"  
"A little, but I think I am more nervous."  
"You be sure to show him how good his daughter is."  
"I plan on showing him how good I am, but I am not telling him or anyone that I am the daughter of HHH."  
"Why not?"  
"Why didn't you ever tell him?"  
"I told you already. By the time I knew you were on your way he was gone, on his way to wrestling stuff and we had broken up."

"Mom, I don't want him being responsible for any pushes I get or maybe getting me fired. I don't know how him or his wife would react nor do I want others thinking I got a push because I am his daughter. I told you I earn everything, one hundred percent or I just don't want it."  
"I have to admire that about you. I taught you well Nes. Be safe honey."  
"I will mom."

Walking towards the NXT building I felt my nerves welling up. Would he recognize me because of my mom? I mean I look like her but I have his eyes. Would he even remember my mom? I hurled my duffle bag over to the opposite shoulder and beeped up my rentals alarm. I grabbed the door and pulled it open. I walked in and seen a few rings with a few men standing near one. One was HHH, the other two were Seth Rollins and AJ Styles.  
"Can I help you?" HHH asked turning half towards me.  
"I am starting today. Names Vanessa Jones. I was told to meet you here."  
"Oh that's right. I want you to have a good training in before tonight. Unfortunately none of the girls are available at the moment. He said turning completely looking at me, Seth as well.  
The moment was surreal. Looking into the eyes of my father for the first time. On some level I had hoped he knew I was his and we would have a big embracing moment.

"Paul.?" Seth asked.  
"Yes?"  
"How is she going to train without the girls?"  
"I'm thinking. Ok Seth you are still healing, maybe you could have a light session with her? It would be a personal favor, I'll owe ya later." He asked Seth. "You look very familiar." HHH said to me.  
"I must just have one of those faces."  
"No, I have seen you or maybe your mother somewhere before."  
"Maybe."  
He started to turn to Seth before looking back at me.  
"Susan, Susan Jones."  
"That would be my mother."  
"Not to break up the moment here but yes Paul I'll run a session with her." 

I chatted with Paul a little about my mom. He left after a short while with AJ. Leaving Seth and I alone in the building.

"You can get some gear on and join me in here. Don't worry I won't rough you up." He said smiling at me.  
"Where can I change."  
"I'll show you." He said jumping out of the ring. I followed him to a long narrow hall. He opened a door.

"There you go." He said switching the light on.  
"Thanks." I said sliding in between him and the door frame. Shivers going down my back as he touched me. I felt him shiver as well. I walked in the room closing the door behind me.

"You are pretty good. How long have you been wrestling?" Seth asked me as we both sat down in the ring, both sweating and downing water.  
"I paid for my wrestling school the day I turned 21."  
"I'm going to have to talk to Paul and Steph because I think you are way too good for NXT. You should start on Raw."  
"You really think I am that good?"  
"Absolutely, in fact I am calling Paul right now." He said pulling his phone out. He walked away as I tried to protest. He put his finger up and continued to walk away.

He had a conversation with Paul over in a corner while I waited in the ring. Moments later he came over to me.  
"What's the verdict?"  
"He said yes but he wants me to train here with you until Monday. That's when I am medically cleared to return and well our next show to."

"Sounds good."  
"Meet me here tomorrow, 9 am."  
"Sure. Do you know how to get to this hotel?" I asked showing him the reservation on my phone. He sat there lost in thought before speaking.  
"I have an extra room in the apartment Paul rented for me. You are free to stay with me."  
"Ok." I said grabbing my bag.  
"I'll follow you." I said as we left the building and parking lot.

The drive to the apartment was short. I couldn't believe I made it to the WWE without anyone's help. I literally busted my ass off for this and so far it looked like I was making impressions, great impressions. Pulled up to the apartment, I threw the car in park, grabbed my small bag and got out. I walked to the trunk of my rental, opened it and grabbed my suit case out.  
"Can I get that for you?" Seth asked walking up to me.  
"It's on wheels but who am I to argue with someone willing to take my bags."

He smiled as he grabbed my bag. We walked up to the building, he used a key to get us in the outer door. We walked to the apartment itself and he opened that door as well. The apartment was amazing. I had never seen an apartment so beautiful.

"The rooms are this way follow me." He said leading me down a hall.

"Left or right?" He asked.

"Huh?"  
"Do you want the room on the left or the right?"  
"Whichever I am not picky."  
He opened the right side and walked in setting my stuff down.  
"I'll give you the room closest to the bathroom."  
"You didn't have to."  
"I insist. I am going to go grab a shower. Feel free to explore the apartment.  
"Ok." I said as he walked out. I slide my suit case in the closet. I made my way to the kitchen. It was stunning, filled with stainless steel appliances and granite countertops. I opened the fridge and it was pretty bare. I looked through the flyers on the counter and seen a flyer for a Chinese takeout that delivered. Chinese food is my weakness and I decided I was ordering food.

I knocked on the bathroom door and heard him acknowledge it.  
"Are you covered?"  
"Yeah."  
I walked in some.  
"I am ordering some Chinese food. Do you want anything?"  
"Yeah sweet and sour chicken and 2 egg rolls. I'll give you the money when I get out."  
"Ordering now."  
I said as I walked out. I went down and placed the order. It arrived just as he walked out. I grabbed the food and payed, walking back in. I set the food on a table in front of the TV.

"Any good movies over there?" I asked as Seth was looking through a stack.  
"A few. How about the Crow?"  
"Excellent choice. That is like my favorite movie."

He turned it on and sat next to me on the floor as I pulled food out of the bag.

"Oh here." He said trying to hand me a $10.

"No it is alright."  
"I insist."  
"You gave me the room closest to the bathroom, I got this one."  
"Ok but I am making it up later."  
"Deal." I said and we ate as we watched the movie.

(About half way through the movie)

"So how long you been wrestling?" He asked.

"I was 20 when I started wrestling and 21 when I paid for my classes. I knew when I was 16 I wanted to be a wrestler. I got a job and saved what I could for years.  
"So your mom knows Paul? Did your dad? Were they all friends?"  
"My mom dated Paul in high school. My dad is not Paul's friend and I couldn't tell you if they knew each other."  
"Oh how don't you know?"  
"I have never met my father."  
"Oh I am sorry."  
"It is ok thanks. He took off before he even knew my mom was pregnant with me. It happens. She tried to track him down but she couldn't find him."  
"Well maybe one day I could help you find him."  
"It would be weird to let him know after almost 30 years that her has a daughter. How about your life?"  
"Well my real father isn't around but my step father made up for that. My mom is a doll, couldn't imagine life without her. Little brother Bran. Not much really to tell. Do you have any siblings?"  
"I have twin siblings. 15 years old. Justine and Antonio. Obviously non-identical."  
We talked for what seemed like hours. Before I knew it the movie was over. I looked over at Seth, he smiled at me.

"I have appreciated the company. I should probably get a shower and sleep. Long week of training ahead of me. And correct me if I am wrong but you need to rest because you are just coming back from an injury."  
"Damn you are good and you are right." He said standing up helping me up after. I stumbled forward and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Let me clean this up. I said quickly bending down to grab the leftovers from dinner. He pulled me up, grabbed my hand and gave it a light kiss.  
"I'll get it, go get your shower and get some sleep. You are going to need it to keep up with me."  
I kissed his cheek saying thanks before I headed off to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Attention to all my readers. I have decide to do some rewrites with this story. I hope to still have my followers and maybe some new ones as well. I haven't been receiving any reviews to let me know the direction, so I decided I am just going to do some rewrites but it will be back that I promise you. It may or may not have the same name.


End file.
